Apostasy Prologue
|type = Main Quest |requirement = Completed Chains of Harrow Personal Quarters Segment |reward = |replayable = |previousquest = Chains of Harrow |nextquest = The Sacrifice }} Apostasy Prologue is a short main Quest released in , not found in the Codex until it is begun. This quest relives Margulis' final moments with Ballas and the latter's meeting with the Lotus. Synopsis A faint purple orb at the end of the Orbiter's Personal Quarters beckons the attention of the Tenno. Upon interacting with it, the Tenno is transitioned to somewhere on Lua where they following a purple trail across the desolate Orokin architecture in search for the unknown. As they travel through, they experience the final moments of Margulis before her execution leading up to the discovery of Lotus' enclave at the end of the trail. There, Orokin Executor Ballas appears to apologize to the Lotus and promises to not abandon "Margulis" again. Holding hands, both Ballas and the Lotus disappear into a mysterious light, leaving the Tenno in their Operator form clutching at the remains of Lotus' helmet. The Lotus has left. The mother has abandoned her children. Walkthrough In order to access this quest, the player must have first completed the Chains of Harrow quest, as well as have access to their Orbiter's Personal Quarters. The Orbiter: Personal Quarters In the Personal Quarters, a holographic, violet Lua orb can be seen floating at the end of the room near the port window. Approaching the orb and touching it will transition the Tenno into the loading screen. The player does not need to be in Operator mode, but the player cannot be in a squad as they touch the object. Lua: The Reservoir After loading in, the player will find themselves on Lua to find yet another orb. This time, approaching the orb will reveal a purple trail that will lead the player through the map. While following the trail the player will hear past dialogue between Margulis and Ballas, from before Margulis' execution. At the end of the trail is a broken Reservoir. The trail will lead down a pit where the player will jump down and be forced to enter Operator mode. The Void: The Jade Light There, the player will hear echoes of the last few moments leading up to Margulis' execution and find a pod at the end of the hall, where a cutscene will play. As the pod opens the Lotus is revealed inside, with wires connecting to the back of her head. The Lotus extends a greeting, and before the Operator can reply, Ballas himself replies to it. He then steps forward and apologizes to the Lotus for being gone for so long. The Lotus tries to explain that she is not Margulis, but Ballas insists and waves out his hand. A wave of energy flows out (which also slightly distorts the player's screen similar to the Somatic disruption during The Second Dream) and the Lotus is detached from the pod. She then removes her mask as Ballas promises not to abandon "Margulis" again, and takes his hand. Both Ballas and the Lotus walk into a blinding light away from the Operator. Attempting to follow Ballas, the Operator is knocked back by an energy shockwave instead. After the Lotus and Ballas disappear the Operator clutches the Lotus' dropped helmet, looking distraught at now being alone. Epilogue Back at the Orbiter, Ordis states that he will search for the Lotus' current whereabouts and in the meantime attempt to synthesize the Lotus' mission directives. All transmissions that were normally handled by the Lotus will now appear as a purple Lotus-shaped hologram, to signify Ordis attempting to act in the Lotus' place. The transmission's audio and visuals will also glitch out occasionally, covered by static for a split-second before returning to normal. The small plinth inside the Personal Quarters will also display the Lotus' headgear. Trivia *''Apostasy'' refers to the abandonment of a belief or religion. *The "Jade Light" referred to during Margulis' sentencing echoes the previous reference to the execution of an Archimedian, much like Margulis, as expressed in the Detron Crewman's Synthesis imprint. That Archimedian, however, was apparently involved in the creation of Crewmen, and died before the creation of the Sentients, so could not have been Margulis herself. *The motion of which Ballas waves his hand to disengage Lotus mirrors that of the handwave used by an Orokin Executor named Avantus to access a (presumably Orokin) console as expressed in the Arid Eviscerator's Synthesis imprint. Bugs *The glowing orb in the Personal Quarters may not appear immediately upon completing the Chains of Harrow quest. Logging out of the game and then logging back in or simply leaving and re-entering the Orbiter after completing the quest can solve this issue. *When set as the active quest the game incorrectly lists this Quest as taking place on Neptune, when in actuality it takes place on Lua. Because of this you cannot start it from the Navigation Menu, you must use either the glowing orb or go to Lua and select it manually. *The final audio when walking through the hallway leading to Lotus may not play. *During Kuva Siphon missions, the Lotus' quote that goes, "The resonance frequency has changed, you're onto something Tenno" displays the Lotus' original portrait, and does not have distorted voiceover. *After completing the quest, the next Transmission cued will be the Lotus telling you that there is a new Quest available (The Sacrifice) in her new simulated form, before Ordis gets a chance to explain it which can cause confusion at first. Media (Warframe) Hidden Mini Quest Apostasy Prologue SPOILERS Warframe Apostasy Prologue Story Quest Complete Playthough Patch History *Fixes towards missing subtitles/dialogue during the Apostasy Prologue quest. *You can now replay the Apostasy Prologue quest in your Codex! (Not that my body is ready for those feels AGAIN) *(Undocumented) Introduced }} de:Apostasie Prolog es:Prólogo de la apostasía Category:Update 22